Recently, according to sophistication of an intra-company IT system, data volume stored and managed by a company dramatically increases. Each primary IT vendor provides an integration platform that vertically integrates all including hardware and an OS (Operating System) so as to swiftly and efficiently install a system that processes a variety of mass data.
Out of the integration platforms, Hyper Converged PF (platform) that installs the following software in a physical server after a server function and a storage function are loaded into the software and that allocates resources to each server, if necessary, attracts attention. This Hyper-Converged Platform enables greatly increasing storage capacity by using a low-cost 2U server for example and scaling out it.
According to an integration platform such as the abovementioned Hyper Converged Platform, as resources required when a virtual server is operated on this platform for example can be easily allocated because a server and a storage are integrally managed by software, the performance can be enhanced by scaling out and further higher agility can be provided.
In addition, in a storage system, research of Multi-stage Erasure Coding that redundantizes data is advanced and technique for achieving both high capacity efficiency and high reliability is disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 1).